K-12
"K-12" is the second studio album of Melanie Martinez, released after Cry Baby. The album is supposed to be about Cry Baby trying to take down the school system of K-12. Tracklist Standard Edition *1. Wheels On The Bus *2. Class Fight *3. The Principal *4. Show & Tell *5. Nurse's Office *6. Drama Club *7. Strawberry Shortcake *8. Lunchbox Friends *9. Orange Juice *10. Detention *11. Teacher's Pet *12. High School Sweethearts *13. Recess Deluxe Edition *14. Field Trip *15. Pop Quiz *16. PIGGYBACK *17. Fire Drill Cut Songs *99 Cent Store *Baby Bottle *Blossoming *Book Report *Borrow My Pencil *Candyland *Class Clown *Copy Cat *Education *Eraser Box *Fail *Finger Painting *First Day *Grade A *Homework *Hopscotch *Humpty Trumpty *Kindergaten *Lullaby *P.E *Playground *Queen of the Classroom *Rainy Days *School's Out *Schoolbell *Sleepaway *Soup & Salad *Textbook Film Melanie released a film to accompany the album. It was released on Sept. 6, 2019 on YouTube. The film included every song from the standard version of the album. Plot After the events of Sippy Cup, Cry Baby's mother was arrested and Cry Baby was sent to a boarding school named K-12. At first it seems a normal school, but Cry Baby discovers something sinister going on... While in detention, Cry Baby sees her fellow pupils behaving suspiciously due to her science teacher attempting to use mind control on her students. Cry Baby's best friend (played by Yungelita) also suspects something is awry. They investigate and discover the principal and the science teacher''s plan to control them. However the principal finds out and removes their eyes so they forget everything. Cry Baby begs the school nurse (the same nurse that held her as a baby) to help and the nurse returns their eyes. Cry Baby and her friend reveal everything to the pupils. Opinion is divided which causes rioting. Blue Boy, who Cry Baby has a crush on, takes her side. Cry Baby hijacks the school bus and attempts to escape but crashes the bus. The pupils are stuck in a small town for 2 days. The principal pretends to the media they drowned by crashing a bus into a lake and saying the pupils were on it. However, Cry Baby and the pupils return to the school and tell their story to the media. The principal and the scInce teacher are arrested. Cry Baby bids goodbye to her friends and she is put in foster care. Trivia * A song titled Banana Well was speculated to be a song for this album, however, Melanie later denied it. * An album titled Bluffington was added to Melanie's page on Amazon, however, it was quickly deleted. It was rumored that it was to be the album's title, however, this was proven false after the album's title was revealed to be K-12. * Although Melanie said before there would be no single releases, Nurse's Office (or Pink Slip) was released as a single on Soundcloud on July 21, 2019 and Teacher's Pet was released as a single on August 28, 2019. * Since the bonus tracks weren't included in the film, Melanie made music videos. * This album has a lot more explicit songs than her previous album Cry Baby. * Melanie has said other title ideas for the album were Sleepaway Grade A and SchoolbellS IS Category:Albums Category:Songs Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2019